


Surrender (short homoerotic comic)

by LePeru (Nizah)



Series: Surrender Series Art [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Comic (No Dialogue), Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Fanart, First Time, Homoeroticism, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork, rivisitation of Surrender by The_Kinky_Pet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender (short homoerotic comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/gifts), [thatwhichyields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwhichyields/gifts), [ds862](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds862/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547559) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 



> The_Kinky_Pet, ds862 and thatwhichyields commissioned this, thanks so much guys, you are wonderful ♥

 

 

 


End file.
